Izuku The New Knight of Hanoi
by Nosferatu Arucard 1983
Summary: Another special one-shot of Izuku that happens to be quirkless, and then was been shunned by his own father, and his mother dies at a villain attack. His fate changes once discovers the black magic powers of Duel Monsters, and was been rescue by the Knights of Hanoi. Once this hacking group helps the League of Villains to storm the USJ, they show that Duel Monsters wins over quirks


**This is the second one-shot of a series of strange scenarios of which Izuku Midoriya don't follow the path of a Pro Hero.**

 **In this story, Izuku was quirkless, but managed to discovery some black magic delivered by the powers of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **Soon, Izuku once faced the death of his mother, and the disappearance of his father, he was captured and then trained by the same hacking group on the -Oh VRAINS: The Knights of Hanoi. Then he was given the nickname of Ghost.**

 **Using new strategies to defeat quirks using Duel Monsters, Izuku even managed to defeat his father, that was a Pro Hero who never accepter a quirkless son.**

 **Later, Ghost, along Spectre and Revolve decide to join the disastrous invasion of the League of Villains on the USJ, just to pay compensations once they finish to hack and steal Yuuei's confidential information.**

 **Unlike the few Yu-Gi-OH stories I made here, all cards are official ones. The names are direct translation from the Japanese Names.**

* * *

 **Kurogiri's bar...**

It was a sunny day at springtime, when a bus full of Heroes on training students arrive to the USJ complex, actually the Unforeseen Joint Complex, dedicated to train young teen students about the basics of Pro Heroes duties.

Such expertise was made only possible when the majority of mankind (specially the younger ones) gains genetic inherited super-powers called quirks. With this kind of advent, various groups start to use and abuse their quirks, quickly reaching to a low-profile war beaten by two main groups: the Heroes and the Villains.

Once the public law and order accommodate such irreversible new reality, if someone was gifted with a fantastic quirk could dream to use own powers as a officially registered Pro Hero, where the wages paid by government and sponsors make such job highly desirable by many youngsters.

Society quickly shun the unfortunates quirkless, which don't had the gift of a special power, and the ones who uses their quirks to rage havoc, becoming Villains.

At the same early morning moment, on a bar looted with Villains, the barmen in charge who appears to be more a dressed cloud of mist, called Kurogiri, and a young men covered by hands, also known as Shigaraki, made an unpleasant face when two teens open the bar's doors.

"The green boy are clearly underage...", said Kurogiri, "While the grey one appears to be at the limit..."

"Those days are full of _crap_ ….", Shigaraki comments with disdain.

"Oh ?! That's the famous place of so-called League of Villains ?", spoke Ryoken Kogami, the older teen with spiked gray hair.

"If the our intel was correct, I expected to be true...", said the freckled green haired boy, Izuku Midoriya, who had a terrible childhood since he was quirkless. His mother was killed by a strange burglar, and his father abandoned the house once he was four years old, simply to be quirkless.

Izuku had an huge debt of gratitude once he join the Knights of Hanoi, a mysterious hacker group that had some kind of weirdness cult, which somehow awakens some non-quirked dark magic powers on the freckled boy, similar to Ryoken ones, making possible to summon monsters from an ancient card game called Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters.

* * *

 **Backstory...**

When Izuku had 13 years, he discovery with great disgust that his gone father was a Pro Hero with a borderline reputation. Nicknamed Flaming Dragon due to his fantasied costume, and a fire breathing quirk, he was making a brief stopgap on Japan. Even working at a foreign country, he use his credentials to help the _supposed job_ that Pro Heroes on Masufatu Town should do.

The freckled boy who flee from his home after his mom's death, just to be find by Specter, a member of the Knights of Hanoi, quickly find his father fight with a severe villainy crisis.

The whole crisis reveals to be a spectacular fight between two giant villains, and two Pro Heroes. One of them was Endeavor, who notice the extreme ruthlessness of the overseas partner. Either way, the whole fightning ended with severe propriety damage, and some citizen life losses, while the wrongdoers was arrested by the police, once been beaten by the two Pro Heroes.

At the aftermath of the crisis, the Flaming Dragon and Endeavor receive several praises from their fans, along a promise of a television interview at short time.

Unknowing by Flaming Dragon, Izuku swiftly use a moment of distraction that occurs when his _supposed father_ was walking to a alley when faced a green haired boy.

" _It's a long time ago when I remember that you even exist..._ ", spoke Izuku, or Ghost as he was treated on Knights of Hanoi realm, " _Flaming Dragon… Or as supposed to be my father!_ "

Hisashi Midoriya eyes hidden with shock, when notice that his forgotten quirkless son face him, " _Izuku ?! It's you ?!_ ", and swallows dry when remembers that his wife perish some years ago, " _I'm sorry about your mother… funeral…_ "

Ghost face enrages and yells, " _Don't pretend to care about my lone mother, which was the real heroine to care me on a deceiving world of wicked fantasies!..._ ", making his father shunned.

" _Don't pretend to be cocky!… If you had the supposed mixed quirk of fire and telekinesis, you would be my proud son, and a real Hero..._ ", and he turn his face, while a smirk that resemble the explosive former childhood friend, " _Like_ _Bakugou_ _Katsuki, who appears to be a great future Hero, and a potential rival… If you don't born as quirkless!_ ", wailing with a grudged voice.

Izuku's mind snaps, and activates a device that resembles a wristwatch on his left arm, while maintain a defiance stance, " _Why I need such inferior crap called quirk ?!_ ", while release his dark magic powers, and materialize five cards on the front of him, " _When I can use_ _this wonder_ _?!_ "

For an instant Hisashi's minds overacts when notice the strange dark aura emanated by his own son, " _What the hell is this ?!_ "

Meanwhile Izuku mades a sad smile, and select one of five cards, " _I've got a tricky hand, so I put a reversed card, and I summon this thing..._ ", making Hisashi a little bewildered when a corpse covered by a red curtain materialize from a shaking ground, " _ **I Normal Summon… Curtain of**_ _ **Black Magic Tribe**_ _ **!**_ ", **(Level 2/DARK/600 ATK/500 DEF)**

" _WTF is this ?! It's your quirk after all ?!_ ", the Pro Hero was a little frightened.

" _I'm really quirkless… This effect are derived from my dark magic powers…_ _With this,_ _I'm capable to summon things from this cards…_ ", Izuku answer with a broken sadistic smile.

" _You are speaking non-sense!_ ", and Hisashi notice quickly that some strange dressed youngsters arrive, " _Specially when they recognize you… It's a disgrace that you fallen to the world of wicked villainy… I always thought that you wanted to be a hero!_ "

" _Youngsters are always too naive to understand the rottenness and hypocrisy of society..._ ", then Izuku tries to provoke Flaming Dragon to attack, " _Thank's God that was born quirkless, or I never could fight..._ "

" _Nonsense…_ _You would be eager today to candidate to the major Pro Hero High Schools Exams,_ _and inherit my name in a matter of few years, instead..._ ", Hisashi take a pause, and breath deeply to expel his flames at a phenomenal force, even it was a third of Endeavor raw force.

When Izuku faces the sudden flamethrowing attack from his hatred father, he reacts before he could burn, or his summoned monster been obliterated, " _Well…_ _T_ _hen I use my powers to battle quirked persons..._ _I_ _t's a little strange, but..._ ", and activates the reversed card, " _I activate my reversed card!… Counter Trap, Activate!…_ _ **Divine Wrath!…**_ _By discarding a card from my hand, I can negate a monster effect, and destroy it!_ "

Hisashi almost chocks when a giant card appears and releases a sudden lightning that strikes hard against him.

Spectre, staying a few meters from the alley entrance, smiles, " _Such idiots called itself_ _ **Pro Heroes**_ _don't saw the trap he sets… The main problem of Quirk Duels, is the duelist cannot draw, unless some card effect permits, and the initial hand with 4000 LP along a single turn, is the major setback of Ghost's powers_ ", but delivers a sadist face, " _But Ghost's hand may turn the whole single turn duel to his favor..._ "

" _Since you are a person, the destructive effect of_ _ **Divine Wrath**_ _will only disable temporally your quirk… And my counter-attack begins!_ ", said Izuku when releases more one card from his hand, actually stored on the wristwatch device memory, which is a sacred Duel Disc, " _Then I use my Magic Card…_ _ **Double Summon!**_ _With this I can make another Normal Summon!_ ", summon a gift from his real friend, and tutor, Revolver, the Ryoken's nickname.

" _Appear here!_ _ **Vullet**_ _ **Synchron!**_ ", **(Level** **1** **/DARK/** **Tuner/** **3** **00 ATK/0 DEF)**

" _Another strange creature ?!_ ", Flamming Dragon tries to recover from the paralysis delivered by Ghost's magic spell.

" _When such monster was Normal Summoned, I can special summon a Dark Dragon Monster_ _from my Graveyard_ _with Level 5 or greater at defense position with all effects negated!..._ ", before a black dragon with bright red eyes breaks from a cursed pit with dark chains, " _However, this summoned monster will be destroyed at the final of my Turn… Either way,_ _arrive here my_ _ **Red Eyes Black Dragon**_ _!_ ", **(Level** **7** **/DARK** **/** **24** **00 ATK/** **200** **0 DEF)**

" _WTF ?!_ **"** , the Pro Hero was confused with such chain of oddities delivered by monsters summons.

Spectre smiles boldly, " _Oh!… Ghost receive that Rokket monster from Revolver-sama… Now with this monsters, the true terror will be unleashed… Hahaha..._ "

" _Now you will die painfully!_ ", scream Ghost, before deliver the final act, "With my current monsters...", once Izuku's aura explodes, all three monsters buzzes, and disintegrates along several green wave resonances, " _I tune my Level 1_ _ **Vullet**_ _ **Synchron,**_ _along_ _my Level 7_ _ **Red Eyes Black Dragon**_ _, and my Level 2_ _ **Curtain of**_ _ **Black Magic Tribe**_ _ **!**_ ".

The former monsters was now a chain of discs (a blue Level 1 for the tuner, and two stacks of yellow rings, for the Level 7 and 2 monsters), that collapse to a resonance ring along the levels tags.

The resonance ring splits to several bluish rectangles that encircles to the a wind tunnel with ten new solid rings, along the the merging and summing the former Level tributes tags to a new one.

" _ **Revengeful demon dragon from the deeps of Hell! Reborn from the dens of tyrants and unleash your**_ _ **wrath**_ _ **!**_ ", and then a new card pops from Ghost's Duel Disc, and the stack of rings aligned with the spliced rectangles opens a portal to summon the Extra Deck monster:

" _ **SYNCHRO SUMMON!**_ _ **Rise up from Hell!**_ _ **Level 10!...**_ ", and a giant purple dragon appears to face a blank faced Hisashi, " _ **Devil King Super Dragon Beelzeus!**_ ", ( **Maouchouryuu Beelzeus, Level 10/Synchro/DARK/4000 ATK/4000 DEF** **)**

Hisashi was stunned when witness the whole process unfolding, resulting the emergence of a dragon, " _A dragon ?!… Synchro ?! Level 10 ?!_ ", but his mind shatters with fear and impotence between a real dragon, and a pretending one.

" _That's funny that I can summon a real dragon, just to prove that you are worst that a fraud!_ "

" _What ?!_ ", Hisashi barely spoke, since his son cut off.

" _If you pretend that I had a quirk, I suggest to register_ _ **Maouchouryuu Beelzeus**_ _name on_ _my_ _Quirk Registry!_ ", Izuku laughs at such silly offer.

" _Son…_ _This is not your normal self! What horrible stuff this villains_ _was_ _done with you ?!_ ", ending with desperate yelling to recover Izuku's humanity.

Hisashi tries to use his quirk, which appears to been recovered, against the dragon. However, the quirk don't affect the dragon, since the fire fades against a barrier.

" _Enough chatting, and foul play!_ ", Izuku activate one of his top ace monster effects, " _This monster cannot be destroyed by monster effects or in battle! This means that your quirk is useless… However, I use my_ _ **Devil King Super Dragon Beelzeus**_ _monster effect! I select an adversary monster, and reduce their ATK to 0… Which means that your quirk power are reduced to zero!_ ", and Izuku feels a sudden health recovering, while Hisashi feels a draining pain, " _And_ _former monster_ _2800 ATK due to your quirk are added to my current 4000 LP, giving 6800 LP… While you maintain 4000 LP!_ "

" _Why, Izuku, Why ?!_ "

" _And since my monster had 4000 ATK, against a 0 ATK monster quirk with 4000 LP_ _means_ _…_ _ **Devil King Super Dragon Beelzeus…**_ _Attack Flaming Dragon_ _!_ "

The giant dragon shout a dark flare, " _ **DEMON BREATH STREAM!**_ "

" _Aaarrghhhh!_ ", and Hisashi was burned to death.

Once the former Pro Hero suffer a terrible deathly defeat, Spectre joins Izuku with a sadistic smile, and bows with respect, " _An OTK straight against such fraud! Revover-sama will be proud of you!_ "

" _That was my fraudster fake father… Defeated by a real thing that was pretended to be… What a joke!_ ", Izuku answer with a psychotic smile.

* * *

 **Invasion at the USJ...**

Izuku recover his attention to the confused Kurogiri at the bar.

"Sorry… But you was daydreaming…"

"I'm fine… Just a lost memory of my terrible childhood..."

"Either way… If you are the two damn NPC's to help us invading a brat's school of heroes… You don't have much time before the start of operation...", said Shigaraki, pretending to be nice, while in reality was pissed with the lack of strong quirked villains to the invasion mission.

With the help of Kurogiri's warp quirk, a very rare kind of quirk, several villains made an assault against the stunned young students, along some Pro Heroes.

Shigaraki was the first to pose defiance, "Good morning! We are the League of Villains… Please take a while… Before you die, or scream for All Might's help…"

Kurogiri helps to scatter the students, specially a few ones capable to confront several villains, but was disgusted with the silly infantile demeanor of Shigaraki.

The Knights of Hanoi was only joining them, since they pay a great ammount of money from the League to hack the Yuuei's computer network, in order to steal all valuable information.

They never wanted to fight physically against the students or the teachers that was also powerful Pro Heroes. However Izuku wanted to test if the Duel Monsters powers could defeat quirked persons, specially a long forgotten childhood friend that only give to him sad memories of bullying and humiliation, "Speaking the Devil..."

One of best students, the explosive blond spiky haired boy, Bakugou Katsuki, notices a that one of villains had green fluffy hair, and freckles on his cheeks, prompting him to propel against him, "This is not possible… This is not possible!…", just to be in shock when discover that was the lost childhood friend, who disappears shortly after Izuku's mother day, "DEKU ?! What are you doing with the villains ?!"

Izuku smiles while Spectre and Revolver arrives with the help of Kurogori's quirk, to join him. Another strong quirked boy, who had an ice quirk, along some heating effect, also spot them.

Finally, Izuku answers, "It's a long time… But I'm not Deku, I'm an hacker from the Knights of Hanoi, called Ghost..."

"Ghost ?!… Knights of Hanoi ?!… WTF are you talking about ?! You simply disappeared five years ago without trace, and now are pretending to be evil ?!"

"I never expected this… It's my fate… Like when I killed my father using my top ace monster!"

Katsuki face change from a total shock to denial, "What are you WTF saying ?! You kill own dad ?! Why ?!"

"He was just a _fake Pro Hero_ that don't ever dare about me or my mother… After all, the death was more accidental than on purpose…"

"How… How you can be so stoic, when you just murder someone… You was always dreaming to be an hero, even you don't had a damn quirk… Why you turns into such cold blooded villain ?!"

"Damn it!", Izuku spoke when notice that his five cards hand only contains trap cards, "I will never knew about why I turn in to a so-called _villain_ "

Specter intervenes, "Ghost-sama… Please refrain to attack… I will take care of your silly former friend...", he also activate his Duel Disc, which draws five cards and activates his duelist powers, "Now I display my true powers, like Revolver-sama and Ghost-sama..."

"And also will take care of this dual colored haired boy...", said Revolver.

"WTF… ?!", Katsuki was on a strange situation, with three persons who still not display any quirks.

Spectre was the first one to play, "I summon from my hand… **Sunseed Genius Loci!** ", **Level 1/EARTH/0 ATK/ 600** **DEF** **.**

"A WTF seed on a top of a wand… You had a stupid plant quirk , or something ?!"

"Appear here, my revengeful circuit!...", with this a floating octagon with arrows forms above their heads, while said, "Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning conditions are one Normal Plant Monster...", and Specter made a wicked smile, "So I'm placing **Sunseed Genius Loci** on Link Markers...", and the seed on a wand disintegrates to a brown vortex to the bottom Link Marker, " **LINK SUMMON! Link 1!** ", and a strange tree forms between Spectre and Katsuki, who still tries to understand about that is happening, " **Sunavalon Dryas!** ", **Link 1/ Link/ Bottom / EARTH / 0 ATK.**

"Are you making fun with me ?! WTF is such quirk ?! Creating and destroying weak things… pffft!"

Spectre snaps mad, "Then I will teach a terrible lesson...", and discard one card to activate a magic card, "When I release a card from my hand, I can activate my Continuous Magic Card, **Sunvine Shrine!** ", and put the rest of his hand reversed down, "And I out the remaining two cards reserved… And I waiting..."

Katsuki turns mad when he witness a strange young man that just pick several non-senses just to invite him to attack ?!

However Spectre signal to wait, and join efforts, as he also smiles, "If you pretending that _our quirk_ is like that, I use my own version...", and when join the fight, it draws five cards in the same fashion of Specter, "First of all… I set one reversed card… Then I activate my Magic Field Card, **Revolboot Sector!** "

"Stop making WTF stupid things, and fight WTF seriously!", Katsuki was losing the temper.

"Your parents don't teach you respect ?!", Revolver will not forgive him, "With the effects of **Revolboot Sector** activate, I Special Summon from my hand two _Varrets_ monsters...", and with total shock from Todoroki either, they witness two strange monsters, " **Anesthvarret Dragon** **(** **Level 1/** **DARK** **/0 ATK/** **22** **00** **DEF)** and **Metalvarret Dragon** **(** **Level** **4** **/** **DARK** **/** **17** **0** **0** **ATK/** **14** **00** **DEF)** **…** at Defense position, gaining 300 ATK and 300 DEF in the meanwhile..."

"That's enough!", Katsuki prepare to use his quirk.

"Then I use my Quick-Play Magic Card, **Squid Draw!** ", and pretend to use before the short tempered blonde attacks, "I destroy **Anesthvarret Dragon** to enable to draw another two cards...", and Revolver make a swift movement of his right arm to pick the generated cards, but smiles when notice the results, "And now I use the Quick-Play Magic Card, **Quick Revolve** , to Special Summon a _Varret_ monsters directly from my Deck!… Appear here, my **Autovarret Dragon** **(** **Level** **3** **/** **DARK** **/** **1** **6** **0** **0** **ATK/** **1** **0** **00** **DEF)** ".

"And let's destroy this WTF dragons!", said Katsuki before Todoroki, which was the ice quirked boy, could avoid him to storm Revolver's monsters.

Revolver still fakes a moment of hesitaton, but attack mercilessly, "I activate the **Metalvarret Dragon** quick-play effect!… When an adversary Link Monster, which is in reality your fire quirk, use his effect, I can negate your effects, and destroy all opponent's cards at the same column… Basically your quirk are negated, and receive damage to himself!..."

Katsuki fell an excruciating explosion when Metalvarret Dragon use is effect to jam his quirk, and detonate to himself, "Bakugou!", while Todoroki witness with horror the terrible effect.

"Let's end this!", Revolver use the remaining two cards, that was drawn earlier, "When my adversary controls a Link Monster, or a quirk, I can Special summon **Gateway** **Dragon** **(** **Level** **4** **/** **DARK** **/** **1** **6** **0** **0** **ATK/** **14** **00** **DEF)!** ", and before continue made a Link Summon, "When I had two Vullet monsters, I set **Autovarret Dragon** and **Metalvarret Dragon** on Link Markers… Circuit Combine!", releasing a Link Monster, " **LINK SUMMON! Link 2!… Booster Dragon (** **Link** **2** **/ Link/ Bottom** **Left / Bottom Right** **/** **DARK** **/** **190** **0 ATK** **)** "

At this time, Spectre notice that Todoroki delivers a stream of icycles against him, then, "Shall help you, Revolver-sama ?!", and after notice a positive nod from him, declares, "I use the effect of **Sunvine Shrine** , that makes possible to special summon from my Graveyard, a Level 4 or less Normal Plant monster, and it's **Sunseed Genius Loci** ", and use it to summon another Link Monster, "Appear here, my revengeful circuit!… The Summoning Conditions are one Normal Plant Monster… Then I set **Sunseed Genius Loci**...", and summons a kind of slash warrior, " **LINK SUMMON! Link** **1** **!…** **Sunvine Slasher** **(** **Link** **1** **/** **Link/ Top** **/** **EARTH** **/** **8** **0** **0 ATK** **)** ", and set the conditions, "Since **Sunvine Slasher** points to a Link 1 monster, his ATK grows to 1600, and turns the target of your ice attack!"

Todoroki ice blasts against Sunvine Slasher, destroying it, while Spectre notice that his LP drops from 4000 to 2100 LP, and concludes that, "So your quirk are like a Link 2 with 3500 ATK!", and fix it, "Reverse Card open… **Sunbloom Funeral!...** ", which Specter target his own monsters, "And I gains LP equal to the sum of my monsters ATK… So I recover to 3700 LP!...", even Sunvine Slasher had been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.

"Damn it! What kind of tricks they menage to use their absurd quirks ?!"

"And to avoid more problems, I activate the remaining reversed card...", Spectre gives a slight hatred face when activate, " **Continuous Trap Card, Activate!… Sunavalon Force!** ", and wait some seconds to read the face of their foes, before resumes, "With this card, you cannot target any **Sunavalon** monsters, using monster effects… Sorry, you cannot use your quirks against my monsters!… Eheh!..."

Revolver takes the lead again, as he speak, "Finally, with some Monster Slots free", the Quirk Duels had only 3 Main Monster and 1 Extra Monster Slot to use, "I use the another effect of **Gateway** **Dragon** , that enables to Special Summon any Level 4 or less monster from my hand… Appear! **Spindle Dora** **(** **Level** **4** **/** **DARK** **/** **8** **0** **0** **ATK/** **20** **00** **DEF)** "

Todoroki and Katsuki recover a little, and since notice that their quirks are working again, Revolver decides to end this, "It's over… Appear my ultimate circuit!… The summoning conditions are at least 2 effect monsters…", and the three monsters, including a Link Monster join to the new Link Portal, "I set my Link 2 **Booster Dragon** , along **Spindle Dora** and **Gateway Dragon**! Circuit Combine!...", and the ground shakes with the impeding doom, " **The supreme leader of doomsday arrived!… LINK SUMMON!… Link 4… Topological Bomber Dragon!** **(** **Link** **4** **/** **Link/ Top** **/** **Left Bottom/ Bottom / Right Bottom / DARK** **/** **30** **0** **0 ATK** **)** "

Both boys feels an intense pressure from the new monster, but decide to launch a full attack with their quirks. Spectre smiles when notices that Revolver had a final surprise for the two adversaries.

"This is your answer ?! Facing an high powerful monster and storm straight to him… How foolish and naive you are after all...", and then Revolver activate the last reversed card, "Fall into the oblivion of despair and sorrow!… Reverse Card Open… Trap card… **Holy Barrier, Mirror Force!** "

"WTF ?!", both young hot headed boys screams when they are blinded by an intense light, followed by a catastrophic explosion.

"With this foolishness, all faced-up monsters are destroyed!… Then all quirked person inside this dome will be destroyed!...", and order this ace monster to attack, "And to make sure that you are totally defeated… **Topological Bomber Dragon…** Direct Attack!", delivering to both boys 3000 damages points, since the Quirk Duel system shared the damage once they _lost_ their quirks, "And since the Link 1 quirk, by the explosive boy, and the Link 2 mixed fire/ice quirk had originally 3500 and 4500 ATK respectively, they will receive the same additional damage as well...", more than enough to reduce their LP to zero. Even with such brutality, Katsuki and Todoriki fainted after such violent impact, but was rescued later and survived without great complications.

Meanwhile, Revolver, Specter and Ghost sighed when the _infamous_ Pro Hero All Might arrives and quickly begins to defeat every low-profile villain, until faces a monstrosity that takes a lot of time to defeat.

Either way, their playing time was near completion, since when All Might once arrive, Kurogiri create a warp gate to the three Knights of Hanoi flee from the chaos on the USJ.

Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri witness, with a sense of fear, the sheer brutality of the summoned monsters, and hope that he never face they as enemies. Once they leave the bar hideout, they never been witness by Kurigiri and his trope for many years.

Even Katsuki, once certified as a Pro Hero few years later from the USJ events, he vows to find his once childhood friend again, and hope that he could bring him alive to justice.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
